A Murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: A horror one-shot for Halloween, me pretties! This is my take on the murder, and the aftermath, featuring an OC. It was a band of employees murdered, not children. Starts when OC wakes up, and the murder is revealed in flashbacks. Rating is for murder scene purely. Bonnie/Chica, Foxy/OC, and stars Murderer!Phone Guy/Vincent. That's the only name I've heard, so *shrugs* Enjoy! ;)


**SO, IN HONOR OF HALLOWEEN AND MY NEWEST FANDOM (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. DUH) I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS. TEH CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IS NOT AN OFFICIAL OC, UNLESS I GET AN OVERWHELMING POSITIVE RESPONSE. I JUST MADE HER UP TO TELL A STORY. I AM GOING TO BE FOLLOWING _THE GAME THEORIST_ ON YOUTUBE'S THEORY ON THE LORE BEHIND THE SERIES FOR THE MOST PART. I MAY DEVIATE SLIGHTLY, BUT I REALLY THINK THAT'S THE BEST AND MOST LOGICAL THEORY I'VE HEARD. ANYWAY...THE COVER IS BASICALLY THE DESIGN FOR EVERYONE, AS THEY SEE EACH OTHER. THEY ARE STILL THEIR NORMAL FORMS TO EVERYONE ELSE. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE, BUT ENJOYED IT SO MUCH, IT ADDED TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY, SO I WENT WITH IT. THANK _MANGOPOPTART_ ON DEVIANTART FOR IT! SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT PIC AMAZING?! ENJOY! **

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

 _Where...where am I?_

 _How did I get here..?_

 _Oh, no...oh, crap..._

 _ **Who** am I?! _

"No need to be afraid..."

"Who's there?!" I demanded, gazing around, but I could only see through two small circles.

"You've met a horrid end, my friend. But don't fear. It's alright now..." The voice continued, followed by a creepy puppet's mask. The eyeholes were completely black, as was the sinister looking smile. "You're safe."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but strangely, my voice didn't shake. I felt...empty. Like I wasn't capable of feeling anything. But...didn't I used to feel things?

=#=#=#=#=

 _The boy (actually, he was my age; 17) was getting beatings again. That much was obvious. His parents were not Parents of the Year. At all. They are more the abusive type who also manage to be neglectful. The poor boy was crying, curled with his arms on the table in a corner booth. I crouched before him._

" _Hey, Aaron." He had a black eye and bleeding nose, I noted, as he lifted his head, giving me a tiny, half-hearted smirk, quickly dropping it with a sift hiss as he had irritated his torn lip._

" _Hey, Wanda." He replied flatly._

" _I told my parents. Tell you what; let's go see Pirate Cove together, and then I'll bring you some more pizza? Then, we're heading back to my place, kay?" Aaron perked up. He loved it at my house, with my Nintendo Entertainment System and loving parents waiting for us. I smiled. My boyfriend was so sweet. He had the cutest smile._

" _I love watching Foxy!" He said, and scurried off. I walked through Employee Only halls to grab a pizza, knowing I would never get there before my lovable boyfriend, but I knew I could get there in time to see the start of the show. I sometimes saw myself rescuing him from his sadness, taking him away, maybe even showing him how much I cared with a kiss, maybe, but...he never was never the kind to kiss at every opportunity. By the time I arrived, as usual, me, Aaron, and Foxy were the only ones there. Everyone could do as they pleased in the larger dining hall, as it was so large, it was very hard to catch wrongdoers._

=#=#=#=#=

The memories came trickling in slowly. My name, among other facts about myself...including..."I...I love someone." The puppet chuckled, the sound cold and unfeeling. I swallowed, sitting up and reaching for the thing that obstructed my vision. Was this a helmet?

"No! That...that has to stay on. Here..." I felt something shift, and then a tingling electric sensation in the area of my spine. Then, I could see as if I had removed the helmet. I could breath easier, as well.

"Thank you." The puppet seemed to grin, though it was already grinning.

"Least I could do, and yes, you do love someone. Someone who's here, as well."

"Aaron?" I asked, feeling as if I was anxious to see him, but the feeling never really registered. It was so odd...

"Yes."

"Why am I not feeling things like I used to?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. The puppet shivered.

"Do you want the hard or soft blow?"

"Hard, I think."

"Very well. If it is too much, I'll soften it a bit, but..." I was nodding vigorously. The puppet sighed. "You were...murdered." I blinked. Wasn't _that_ a bomb to drop? How could the puppet soften _that_ blow?

"What?"

"You walked in on the murder of employees, and a child, which, sadly, included Aaron." Oh, okay. Hold on a moment here...WHAT?!

"No!"

"I'm afraid so. Sadly, I was his first ever victim. You poor children were his next score." I felt the urge to throw up, but couldn't, as I knew I had no stomach anymore.

"If I was murdered, how am I talking to you? How am I alive?" The words seemed to be coming from the other end of a long tunnel. This wasn't happening...

"I gave you life in a suit."

"Huh?" It took a second for it to register.

"I had to put you in a suit. I just had to! It was unfair that you should have had to die this way. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." There was no attempt to hide the hatred in the voice.

"Thank you. Where's Aaron?" I asked, somewhat aware that I may not like the answer.

"Behind you." I turned, and tears would have filled my eyes, if I had been able to cry. Aaron was now Foxy. "It was the best option. He seemed to enjoy Foxy the most."

"Yeah...he did." I said. I blinked. How did I remember that?

"Now...isn't it time to wake your friends?" I took a step back.

"Wait...you haven't revived them yet? Why not?" The puppet chuckled again. I didn't like that laugh...

"I have them sleeping still. You are the glue to this circle of friends. I thought it best to let you help them adjust, explaining what's been done." I nodded, shaky. This balance was weird. Feeling, but not feeling. Suddenly, a screech rent the air. It rang into my ears, and through me. I covered my ears. "My apologies. It had to be done."

"That's-"

"Wanda." That voice...is wasn't...the puppet. It was...Aaron! I smiled as much as I could in this form and walked over. I hugged him. My loverboy was alright! Ish. "Wha—Wanda?" He asked, sounding as sleeply as he could. "Whuh?" I sighed. Aaron never liked blows to be softened. Life had hardened him, made him tougher than any person our age should be. He would not like me sugar-coating it. But that did not make it easier to actually repeat the words.

"Uh...apparently...we...we are dead, but somehow this puppet thing gave us life in animatronic suits." That woke him up.

"Huh." He was numb, eyes wide. "I think...weren't there others?"

"Yeah. Now, every animatronic in this building has a soul of a murdered person in it." Aaron shivered. "Except the Toy models, I think."

"That's why I feel so...different."

"We're still-"

"Yes." He said, and we would have kissed, but it didn't seem like the time. That, and we weren't sure if we could in these new bodies. "That's the one thing I do still know." I smiled, and he smiled back.

=#=#=#=#=

 _I smiled as I watched Aaron leave to head to Pirate's Cove to enjoy Foxy's song and acting routine. It was merely a distraction from the horrors he had been through, but he enjoyed it so much, I could wait til afterwards to discuss it and our future, which was probably up to me to build. Aaron was told all his life that he was worth nothing, that he would never amount to much. That was hard to move away from, to ignore and move past._

 _He never wanted to talk about marriage, something I was more than willing to commit to. I knew there was no one else I loved more in the world. No one else I wanted to live with my whole life. No one else (and don't you dare tell him I said this!) I needed to help more. I know that. Aaron is just having difficulty accepting that._

 _I never noticed that the spring-locked Bonnie suit was being used again, and...the malicious smile in the mask._

=#=#=#=#=

I took Aaron's hand. He looked handsome, a kind of hybrid animatronic and humanoid robot. His fox ears peeped out of his rowdy red hair. The red part was new. His eyes, those lovely hazel orbs, were now a glowing yellow and his canines were notably more pronounced. His outfit befit his pirate occupation. The red coat fit snug to his toned form. I blushed. The whole pirate thing made him look sexy...

"This is so weird..." That was a great distraction from my thoughts.

"I know. I suppose your parents think I kidnapped you, right?" Stupid idiots...they didn't appreciate what they had created, what they had been given. Too bad for them. He was gone now. He could never return to his home, not that he'd want to, anyway. Neither could I...I felt an electrical thrill in my circuits, which was probably as close as I'd ever get to a chill now. My poor parents..nothing I can do about that now...

"I honestly think they're hoping I died in a ditch somewhere." Yeah. I felt another thrill, this time of disgust.

"Yeah...probably. Let's...let's see...Aaron?" He was looking at me funny.

"Wanda...I've been avoiding the topic of our future...you know why, and you've been great at being patient with me, even though I was a right old sod, but...I think I'm ready for you to be my..." He got a confused look about him, that only added to my pounding heart and flaming cheeks. Was he...really...proposing to me? FINALLY?! "my mate, I suppose you'd call it now. But anyway, would you be me first mate?" He said, chuckling without humor, laying on a pirate accent that made my cheeks heat.

"YES, I WILL! I'd LOVE to!" I yelled, feverishly excited. Finally, it was happening! "I've been meaning to buy a ring. Never got around to it." I said, with a positively giddy shrug. I tended to babble a bit when I was nervous, anxious, or distraught. "I mean, I had been eying this one in the jewelry store. I'd check in every now and then...but I guess it wouldn't fit now..."

"We're officially married now, right?" Aaron always did pose the weirdest questions at the weirdest times. I shut him up with an awkward peck on the cheek.

I shrugged. "Yeah...I guess so." I mean, we both feel the love a married couple do, I feel certain. "And besides...it's not like we can walk into...anywhere and get a marriage license. Right?"

"I suppose not." We were both laughing, then we were kissing, which was awkward and weird, but also familiar and natural. We were lost in each other, all thought of doing anything else driven out.

Suddenly, the Freddy suit popped out of nowhere, just staring at us!

"AH!" Me and Aaron yelled, leaping up to separate. He continued to stare, before clutching his eyes.

"I gotta wash my eyes!" He cried, running out of the room. I chuckled. His voice sounded like the young man hired as a janitor to come in right before the night guard, John Windald. He loved just watching the last of the kids wrapping up their visit as the building closed to the public before getting to work. He suited Freddy, somehow. I chased after him.

"What were you doing, John?" I asked, laughing as he flinched away, traumatized expression written clearly on his face, even though it was now Freddy's body. Mainly. He had brown hair now...and there was a set of

"What does it look like I was doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Coming to see who else was in the building. Wait...what is...that thing you are wearing?" I hadn't looked at myself yet. I must look weird to him, like Aaron to me. I do wonder, though...I hope I'm not Chica. That chicken creeps me out sometimes...especially Toy Chica.

"I don't know, John. I just woke up."

"Not according to what I saw." John replied. "Anyway, you look like a wolf-human thing. It's...a good look for you."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get Aaron and look around a little." If John didn't know...I could always break it to him later.

"Oh, I found a few other people on the way here. They were just waking up, like me." I smiled.

"Thanks, John!" I said, jogging back to the Cove. Walking and running still felt awkward and shaky, but I was quickly getting used to it. In fact, I noted that one of my legs was far more unstable than the other. I stopped walking and dared to look down. Horror passed through me as I saw one peg-leg peeping out from tan cotton baggy pants that so many movie and Television pirates wear. ( **"Harhar, kiddies. There be no messing about in the Cove." "Please don't climb around the ship, me hearties." "Oh, me peg-leg? I lost it in a sea battle. If you lads and lassies be good, I may tell yeh the story.")** I looked at my arms, and thankfully found two hand-paw things (it was like a paw was elongated and made to look more like a hand), and a vest over a typical pirate's billowing blouse. I rolled my eyes. Cliché, much? That aside for now, though, whichever animatronic I was, I didn't recognize it. I had never heard or seen it.

"In case you're wondering..." The puppet's voice said from behind me. I started, nearly screamed, and whirled on the puppet. His smile was _not_ helping to calm me down...

"You scared the _crap_ outta me! Don't _do_ that!" I said, my more human side coming out as I clutched at my chest, which made a metallic thump as my fist hit it.. "You nearly gave me a...whatever you call a heart attack for an animatronic!" I yelled, panting. The puppet laughed.

"A system overload, I think. I am sorry. I thought...I am not used to being able to startle people. Usually, I may only come out of my box to give children who won an arcade game their prizes. I suppose I am not as noticeable as I thought." The puppet gave a smiling vibe again. "I couldn't help but overhear you and Aaron." I would have blushed. As it was, I stomped my peg-leg in anger.

"That was _private_!" How _dare_ he eavesdrop on _that_?!

"Again, I apologize." I frowned.

"Whatever. You were telling me which animatronic I happen to be. I've never seen this one." I _need_ to change the subject.

"That is because it was in storage. When attendance dropped, the managers planned to reveal you to get more people into the pizzeria, and into Pirate's Cove, hopefully paying to get into the model ship." I chuckled, remembering that lovely old wreckage. I shocked myself with how...almost creepy it sounded.

" **'Ello, Kiddies. And welcome to our Cove. Now, here are the rules 'round here..."**

That was my voice...but...where was that coming from?

"Ah, that's your programming, dear." The puppet said, tilting his head in amusement. "It's finally coming out." I shivered.

"How did you know?"

"I know many things. Such as, you were talking aloud, and...look behind you." I whirled to see a pair of red and purple glowing eyes. I gulped, taking a step back.

"Wanda?" Two different voices asked. It was the other janitor and the cook.

Derrel and Cindy Hawthorn, the newlyweds. As soon as they were both eighteen, they had gotten those rings and the license, regardless of a ceremony. Technically, that was eloping, but hey, all is fair in love and war, right? As they stepped into the light, it revealed that Derrel was now Bonnie and Cindy had become Chica. They were still that weird hybrid thing. Bonnie's ears poked out of Derrel's head. He was wearing a lovely purple suit now. Cindy now had yellower skin than I remember, yellow sundress making her look even younger than she was. Their footsteps were louder than normal, which meant that I was seeing them differently then I was supposed to. Probably another of the puppet's gifts. Seeing everyone as more human than animal still. I wonder if, as we adjust, we will become more animatronic to each other...I hope not.

I was suddenly being squeezed between two people who had _no_ idea how strong they were. Ow!

They keep this up, they'll dent my body!

"Okay, guys! It's great to see you, too now, please...let me go."

"Right! Oops." Cindy said, releasing me. I quickly glanced down and saw that no visible damage had been done. Good. "What on earth are you wearing?!"

"It looks like something I saw in the back...Barbara the Wolf, or something. It was an unused suit." Derrel said, with his usual sharp eye and freakish memory. I nodded. This was all so weird...I wasn't used to having my feelings dulled like this, but it was better than being dead, I suppose...

"Here, uh, I saw John down that way, and I think we should group up and...talk." Derrel's eyes narrowed. He suspected something. His arm wrapped around his wife instinctively. She leaned into him. I imagined me and Aaron doing that, and it was a lovely picture.

"Alright. I'll go see if I can find anyone else. Meet in the break room?"

"Sure. Yeah." I said, wanting to get back to Aaron and fully explain everything. I was also apprehensive. How would everyone take this?

I found Aaron and John already walking down the hall toward me. I smiled, and hugged Aaron. John gulped subtly and turned away awkwardly, fully expecting something over the top to him. I gave it to him with a quick kiss.

"Hey, babe. **Let's be getting down to** -" I felt another thrill as I swallowed. That was my programming voice talking, but... "let's get down to the break room and talk things over. I found the others."

=#=#=#=#=

 _There was a pizza ready when I came into the kitchen._

" _Ready for the party?" John asked. I smiled._

" _Yep. Last one of the day, thankfully."_

" _The **only** one of the day." John corrected. _

" _Shut up." I snarked, sticking my tongue at him. John chuckled._

" _How's your boy?" I sighed._

" _Uh..."_

" _Oh." John groaned. "Poor guy. Well, I'd better bring the cake in, then." I smiled. John was the best. He also was pretty tight with Aaron, so I knew he'd be great for bringing Aaron's cake in (this was all a surprise party). "Besides...what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let such a pretty girl carry everything?"_

" _You're not even on shift yet, John." I replied, and I would have crossed my arms if I wasn't carrying the pizza._

" _Which is why it'll be a surprise."_

" _Yeah..won't he be surprised. I'm pretty sure that he'd know if you were here. You tend to make an appearance everywhere you go." Cindy said, appearing suddenly in the kitchen. John laughed._

" _What can I say? I'm just that unforgettable." We laughed and headed back._

" _Derrel! Take a five minute break!" Cindy called._

" _Why?" Derrel asked, frowning as he paused mopping the back hallway to the party room._

" _Why not?" Cindy asked, smiling, as always, at her new husband._

" _...Fine." He said, putting the mop away and cracking a smile. How they were together was anybody's guess, as they were pretty much polar opposites. But it was still cute to see them interact with each other. I imagine that this is somewhat how everyone else views me and Aaron. I hope so._

 _We continued heading back, and ended up meeting a little boy, Carson, who was lost. He was so cute and looked like he could use something to cheer him up. I smiled and let him hold my hand as we headed toward..._

 _Wait...what was that? Was that...from the Parts and Service room? What was...chuckling came flitting out of the slightly open door._

 _Aaron suddenly tumbled out of the room, doubled over, and...dripping blood! He collapsed against the tiled floor, staining it red as he curled up, groaning in pain. I only heard the screams of my colleagues. I felt the cake splatter against my calf, but was frozen to the spot. No..._

" _Wanda...run..." He moaned. That seemed to click something in my brain._

" _AAAARROONN!"_

=#=#=#=#=

I headed toward the break room, located next to a room labeled _Parts and Service_. It wasn't until I was past the room itself that the weird, chittering noise started. I started as the words "It's me" and something golden flickered across my vision. I tensed.

Who..?

"Help me..." A voice called from the Parts and Service room. Hesitantly, thoroughly creeped out, which sent a vibrating pulse of electricity through my systems, I slowly opened the door.

"Come away..." Cindy and Aaron called. I was a little ahead of everyone else.

"Wanda..?" Aaron went on. No one else dared speak as I took one step into the darkened room.

"Ca—can't...can't move..." The voice said. It sounded like...that one little boy...Carson, wasn't it? I swallowed as I reached for the light switch, feeling Aaron's hand on my back supportively. I licked my lips, though the gesture was meaningless. My lips didn't get dry anymore. There was no moisture at all coming from my body. The tension was nearly palpable as I flicked the switch up.

=#=#=#=#=

 _Before I knew it, I was on my knees, holding Aaron in my arms, clutching his now bloody shirt, and sobbing into his hair. He coughed feebly._

" _R—run..." He said again. I picked him up, bridal style. My father's nagging about exercise payed off. But, however much I had actually obeyed my father, I could not carry him for long._

" _No way, Aaron. Come on..." I intended to bring him out to the front, and call an ambulance, but I'm pretty sure he won't...won't last...oh, Lord I'm gonna hurl..._

 _I do, wiping my mouth as I walk unsteadily toward the end of the hall. It was a miracle none added to the stains on the bloody clothes._

" _Go!" I called out in warning, giving my friends a head start. I couldn't keep up with the others as we tore down the hall toward the outside...just a little further..._

 _I would never make it to the end._

=#=#=#=#=

"AAHH!" Cindy screamed, covering her eyes and burying her face in Derrel's chest. Aaron and I could only watch in horror as the light flooded the room...pulling the shadows back to reveal a sight that would forever haunt our memories...

=#=#=#=#=

 _I felt an arm grip me. My friends spun as they heard me crash to the floor, managing not to land on Aaron, but being pinned down by his body. He was...he was dead... I somehow tore my eyes away, vision blurring with tears. I saw a sneering visage glaring down at me. It was the night-guard that had just gotten shifted to day-shift...Vincent. I let myself pant. I let my fear show. Nothing mattered anymore..._

" _Now, now...Normally, I don't go this far, but I can't leave these witnesses alive." He crouched. "It's nothing personal, you understand. It's just...how life is." I feebly tried to heave Aaron off me. He was still warm. I clung to that thought as the knife pressed itself to my throat..._

=#=#=#=#=

Blood. That was the color that pervaded the walls and stained most of the floor.

It was everywhere. And there...in a lonely corner...was a discarded Freddy suit. It was the spring-locked one...the one that had the exo-skeleton removed to make it safe for employees to use to entertain. He was looking at me. Blood seeped into his arms and legs from the chest. I gulped. Poor Carson...

"C-Carson..?"

"Wanda?" I suddenly felt revulsion for the puppet fill me. How could that thing stuff the youngest of the group into the one suit that can't move? Was it just that it was the only one left, or was it just that he thought it appropriate somehow? Either way, it's unfair.

"We're all here, Carson." John said, voice shaky and horrified. If I could have, I would have hurled. I helped Carson sit more comfortably.

"W-w-what's going on?" Carson asked. Derrel was the first to turn to me, followed slowly by everyone else. I swallowed.

"Well..." The tidal wave of memories hit me.

=#=#=#=#=

 _"This is madness!" Derrel growled. Vincent chuckled._

 _"Nah...it's just what I do." The knife was pressed harder, and I felt the first trickling of blood oozed out. I gulped, which only made the blood rush harder. I felt my heart racing, and decided to fix my eyes on Aaron, who was quickly getting cold. It didn't matter if I live or die. I would not met myself be torn from Aaron, no matter what. The knife was lifted. I was dimly aware of something Derrel was saying, and that Cindy was backing him up fiercely. I could not, however, care about what was being said. I could only focus on Aaron's lifeless eyes. They were looking at where my head would have been. I swallowed, humbled that I was the last thing Aaron ever saw. I let my tears flow._

 _"Yes, I do. It does have to be like this. Don't you see?" There was a sick chuckling sound. I knew than that I would die here. I swallowed. I hoped I would be able to meet Aaron...wherever he is now. "It's just who I am." And then the knife plunged down into my heart. It was pain beyond anything I had known to this point. I felt my blood seep out of my torn body as the knife plunged into each of my lungs and then Vincent slit my throat. I soon lost any grip I had on life, and I could only watch as Vincent ran toward my friends, laughter filling the hall._

 _It was the last thing I ever heard._

 **HEY, Y'ALL! IT'S JUST A GAME, RIGHT? IT'S NOT REAL. KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THIS, OKAY? IT'S GONNA BE FINE...OKAY?**

 **ANYWAY, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE THIS CREEPED YOU OUT A LITTLE! ;) I REALLY DO LOVE YOU GUYS, I SWEAR! I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL. I'M NOT THAT GREAT AT WRITING HORROR, BUT I WANTED TO TRY. LET ME KNOW HOW I DID, KAY? *BLOWS KISSES***


End file.
